Réalité Rêvée
by MissM-Katshaw
Summary: Voici mon second OS, juste pour le fun, trop court pour résumer.


**Réalité rêvée**

_Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de MTM&NBC Productions, et utilisés sans permission préalable. Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, je fais juste ça pour le plaisir._

_Hello ! __ Voici mon 2__e__ OS, mais cette fois sur Broots et MP ! C'est juste pour le fun, écrit en moins d'une heure en écoutant en boucle « I Just Want To Make Love To You » d'Etta James. Bref, l'idée m'a fait rire toute seule (comme une otarie) alors je me suis lancée. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaîra._

_Bonne lecture ! _

« _Quoi ?! Vous êtes sérieusement en train de me dire que vous n'avez rien trouvé, espèce de crétin ?!_ » Aboya Parker.

Broots, qui n'osait pas répondre, suivit sa patronne dans l'ascenseur. Celle-ci, plus énervée que jamais, enfonça le bouton du SL-14, en poursuivant sa tirade :

« _Mais à quoi vous me servez si vous n'êtes même pas foutu de tracer un appel ?! A quoi, Broots ?!_ »

Tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient, l'informaticien ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait raison, il s'était planté sur ce coup-là et il n'avait aucune excuse.

« _Vous pourriez me répondre quand je vous parle sombre imbécile ! Ou êtes-vous devenu trop stupide pour formuler une phrase ?!_ »

Alors que la colère de la Dragon Lady ne s'apaisait pas, Broots priait tous les dieux du monde pour que quelque chose –n'importe quoi- se passe, afin qu'elle puisse l'oublier un peu.

Et, comme par magie, ses prières furent exaucées. L'ascenseur se stoppa brutalement, les lumières s'éteignirent et la sirène se mit à retentir.

« _Ah, génial !,_ cria la jeune femme, au bord de la crise de nerf. _C'est la cerise sur le gâteau !_

-_Ce n'est rien Miss Parker, ils vont venir nous sortir de là…,_ tenta l'informaticien, craignant la réaction de sa patronne.

-_Oh, mais quel petit génie vous faîtes !_, répondit-elle cyniquement_. Il est 23h, abruti ! Il n'y a plus personne !_ »

Décidément, la nuit allait être longue. Parker se laissa glisser contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Son ulcère la faisait souffrir, elle avait envie d'une cigarette et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à étrangler Broots s'il continuait à s'agiter ainsi.

«_ Assis !_ » Lui ordonna-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Il s'exécuta et se plaça en face d'elle. Bien qu'ils ne fussent éclairés que par les spots de sécurité, il voyait les traits de Parker se déformer sous la douleur.

« _Votre ulcère ?_, demanda-t-il doucement.

-_Wow ! Colombo est de retour !_, grogna-t-elle en le dévisageant.

-_Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine d'être comme ça, j'essaie juste d'être gentil !_ , rétorqua-il, s'étonnant lui-même de son assurance.

-_Eh bien abstenez-vous, Mère Teresa !_ »

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Parker se maudissait de ne pas avoir de médicaments dans ses poches. Comme si se retrouver coincée avec Broots dans_ cet_ ascenseur n'était pas suffisant !

De son côté, l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne fut soudain frappé par la ressemblance entre la situation actuelle et le rêve qu'il avait fait une semaine auparavant. Et voilà que la jolie brune enlevait sa veste !

« _Ok, respire, ça va aller_.» pensa-il en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front dégarni.

« _Vous avez chaud… Brootsy ?,_ lui demanda la Dragon Lady avec un sourire moqueur.

-_Pas vous ?,_ lui retourna-t-il.

-_C'est vrai…_, commença Parker d'une voix enjôleuse, _qu'il fait vraiment_ (elle défit le premier bouton de son chemisier), _vraiment _(elle défit le second en dévisageant l'informaticien) _très chaud._ »

Broots déglutit difficilement et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Quant à elle, elle n'avait visiblement plus mal et voulait s'amuser.

La ressemblance avec son rêve était trop flagrante, ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence. Qui sait, un rêve prémonitoire, peut-être ? Sentant qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait jamais, il décida de rentrer dans le jeu de sa patronne.

« _Heureusement_, fit-il la voix grave, _il n'y a que nous deux_.

-_Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire_, dit-elle avec une voix faussement innocente, _ici, tous_ _les deux_ (elle se pencha vers lui), _toute la nuit, avec cette chaleur étouffante_ (elle défit le troisième bouton). _Vous avez une idée, vous ?_

-_Eh bien…oui_, confessa-il, tout sourire. _Mais avant, je veux que vous m'appeliez « Puff Daddy »_.

-_Puff...Daddy?,_ répéta Parker, souriant à son tour.

-_Exactement_, acquiesça Broots.

-_Alors… Puff Daddy_, fit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui_. Quels sont vos projets ?_

-_Vous savez_, répondit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de sa collègue, _j'ai toujours pensé d'un geste valait mieux que 1000 paroles…_

-_Ah oui ?,_ demanda Parker amusée.

-_Oh, oui_. »

Il passa alors son bras droit autour du corps de la belle, l'obligeant à s'allonger par terre, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Contre toute attente, celle-ci répondit à son baiser avec passion, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'informaticien. Surpris, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, comme pour vérifier l'identité de la personne qui était avec lui. C'était bel et bien elle, Miss Parker, cette femme dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Il referma ses paupières et passa sa main sous le chemisier de sa patronne. Mais, tout d'un coup, il se sentit comme… gelé. Littéralement. Il cessa de bouger, et rouvrit les yeux. Sa supérieure était toujours là, en face de lui, mais cette fois elle était debout et Sydney se tenait à ses côtés.

« _On ne vous paye pas pour que vous roupilliez, crétin !,_ aboya la Miss.

-_Vous… Vous m'avez jeté de l'eau à la figure ?!_, demanda Broots, abasourdi, en regardant ses vêtements trempés.

-_Il vous fallait bien ça, vous aviez l'air d'avoir si chaud…Puff Daddy_, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix innocente, avant de s'en aller, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-_Mais… ?_, fit l'informaticien, bouche bée, regardant successivement la brune qui s'éloignait et Sydney.

-_Vous parlez dans votre sommeil, Broots._ » L'informa le psychiatre en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, avant de partir en son tour, laissant le jeune homme honteux et dans une confusion des plus totales.

Tout ça avait pourtant l'air si réel…

**FIN.**


End file.
